Death And Love Come Hand In Hand
by yullen-forever3
Summary: Kanda is an assassin. Allen is a normal unfortunate kid. What will happen when their worlds collide?
1. Chapter 1

Kanda was an assassin and he wanted out. They were happy to let him go after one last hit. He dressed in black so he'd blend in with the inky background. Pulling out his most prized gun, Mugen, he prepared for one final kill.

_With the light of the moon I am alive_

_But with the light of the moon_

_All those near me must die._

He took one look at what he believed to be his target and stopped. All those he had been assigned to kill had been drug dealers, thugs, and the like so he could easily kill them but not this one. This boy, this moyashi, could pass as the reincarnation of an angel.

_But tonight, tonight my weapon will fall_

_And with you I will stay _

_Till the end of my days_

Kanda cut the boy off by stepping into his path forgetting about Mugen still in his firm grip. The boy paused as not to run into the man. Kanda brought up the hand holding Mugen on instinct. The boy stepped back and brought his hands up into surrender.

"What's your name?" Kanda demanded.

"Allen Walker, sir, may I ask yours?" Allen tried only to flinch as the dark haired man sneered. 'Didn't believe he would.' Allen thought sourly.

_As I hold you I wonder_

_If I told you my past _

_Would you push me away?_

Kanda was happy to know he didn't have to kill the kid but cursed as he realized this Mana Walker was probably this boy's father. He mentally sighed before looking down at his hands. The first thing he noticed was his gun at least that explained why the moyashi was acting so strangely. He put Mugen in its holster smiling to himself as the young teen followed his every movement with his eyes.

"Oi, Moyashi I'm taking you home so lead the way." Kanda ordered. The boy simply started out slowly until flames entered their vision. They took off running.


	2. Chapter 2

When they reached the house it was already completely in flames. There were screams coming from the inside and tears welled up in Allen's eyes.

"Mana, no!" the whitette screamed as he tried to enter the house only to be stopped as Kanda grabbed onto his right hand. The older noticed his moyashi's other arm was doused in flames and quickly pulled back. It was too late the flesh of his left arm was a dark red and the nails pure black.

_The flames flick against the sky_

_Burning a cross into the ground_

_If only they knew the damage it left behind._

"Baka Moyashi!" Kanda hissed pulling Allen into his chest. Why was he doing this' he just meet the kid for Christ's sake. He'd figure it out later right now he needed to worry about the boy in his arms. The boy began to sob whether from the mental or physical pain Kanda could not tell.

_The ash that is left behind_

_Is spread across the ground_

_Like memories of a single life_

After an hour the flames finally died down leaving nothing but ash. Kanda finally let Allen go only to have to catch him from falling a moment later.

Allen spoke in a small voice "Why didn't you let me save him?" The boy was shaking with no more tears left to cry.

"You kusogaki you couldn't of saved him." The assassin answered him dryly.

"How do you know and why do you even care, I don't know you!" The whitette ended in a yell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking forever sometimes life just happens and mine happened to throw me for a loop. Thanks for waiting.**

Kanda's glared at the white haired boy. Who was he to shot down sympathy even if it be from a stranger, he didn't have that many options right now.

"Come on."he sighed, this was the part he hated."I must take you to the Earl now that Mana Walker is dead." The boy just nodded dumbly shock written on his face as Kanda dragged him to his employer. He stuck to the shadows as more and more officals showed up.

_The kindness of a stranger _

_a double sided sword_

Kanda threw the boy into the drop off room of the castle-like house. About halfway back to the exit a shrill scream shattered the seemingly endless silence. The usually cold-hearted man let his worry show for only a moment before it became somber, he then turn and walked back to that god forsaken room.

_As the are try to bare the fruits of their labor_

_you try to bare the wounds of sympothy _

_and pride left unattended _

Kanda slammed the door open to find the Earl looming over the moyashi.

**Gosh it is way to short Totemo zan'nen**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Back off the moyashi he's mine."Kanda growled clutching Mugen close.

"But Kanda I do believe that would go against our deal, and we can't be having that now can we. The deal was kill Mana, bring me the boy, and you wold be freed from your chains. Did we or did we not make the deal."The Earl chuckled. The whitette's silver eyes widened at the news filling with tears, at this Kanda's chest tightened.

When your back hits the wall

and there is only one way out

I will take your hand

and take you with me

Kanda shot at the Earl mark ever true. He had Allen pulled out of there before The Earl could register the pain. The boy struggled lightly in grip not sure if he wanted free or not. After running a few miles away Kanda stopped.

"T..t..thank you ...sir."The boy stuttered unsurely.

"Kanda, not sir."The raven haired teen answered gruffly.

But how far will this trust go

will it only reach the distance we travel

or will it go far beyond

"So what now, are you just gonna drop me off at the nearest corner."Allen asked. Kanda merely shrugged."Well that is just great."Allen sighed and hunched up.

'Well that's a little pathetic.'Kanda thought, and started dragging Allen along.

We'll see when the journey ends

Till then come with me

To see what we can see

Be who we will be.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Kanda crashed into the front door of his home, dragging Allen behind him. Setting the boy aside he began his routine of unpacking.

"This doesn't look like a street corner."Allen commented dryly. Kanda 'che'd' and unloaded the clip to Mugen. Allen stood shifting his weight between his feet as Kanda went on as if he hadn't just saved one of his victims.

The clouds part

the moon shines through

"Come on moyashi, unless you plan on staying in front of the door all night." Kanda warned turning the corner. Allen ran to catch up, stopping a few steps behind the dark assassin.

"Um, what now?"Allen asked nervously. Why was he so willing to follow someone assigned to kill him and Mana? He tried to shake of his feelings of discomfort when Kanda motioned for him to go into the room. With a turn of his head, Kanda left Allen to sort himself out.

Kanda began barricading doors, collecting his ammo, and anything else that came to mind. He knew he had taken the Earl's crown jewel, and shot him, he was ready for the fight.

And who should the beams fall on? You

I stand here and wonder

Allen paced around the room that Kanda had lent him. Should he be so trusting of this man? Sure he had saved him, from the man Kanda had brought him to, but a kind act should never insure security, ecspecialy when the bad out weighs the good.

Should I take your hand

Should I learn to run along

What should I do with you?

Allen sat back as sleep over took his effort to stay alert.


End file.
